A courage to love again
by FG3OP16
Summary: Olivia is a widow during the Civil War. She and her two children are living in a unclaimed territory of Colorado. When a wounded enemy solider falls into her home, Olivia reluctantly helps him. As time passes she gets to know the solider by the name of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. Olivia discovers the courage to love again. A courage she didn't know she had.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while now, but never thought I'd be mature enough to write it. So, now with the proper research and encouragement from my friend V, I'm going to start it! Let me know what you think! By all means you do not have to read it if you don't want to. I know it's a sensitive topic.

Elijah Benjamin Caldwell came down for breakfast and he was surprised not to see Mammy there. Mammy was their house servant. He hated the word slave and what his father was doing to the African people, but always was too chicken to say anything. After all the man was paying for his Harvard education, so Eli didn't say much.

"Father, might I inquire where Manny is?"

"Who?" John Caldwell responded. Eli shook his head because the woman have been here is whole life and his father didn't even bother to know her name.

"You know house servent that basically raised me? And is like a second mother to me!" Eli raised his voice.

"Don't you dare disrespect your mother like that? And to degrade her to that woman? Eli what have they've been treating you at Harvard?" His father was enraged.

"They are educating me quite well father. All I asked was a question. No need to get upset." Eli replied calmly.

"If you must know, the slave is sick and have been ordered to rest up till she feels better." John replied to his son and went back to reading his paper.

"MAMMY! MAMMY! WHERE'S MAMMY?" Eli's sister panicked. She had never gone a day without Mammy in her life.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS SLAVE THAT YOU LOVE SO MUCH!?" John boomed with a heavy Georgian accent and everyone paused.

"Calm down Sally! She's not feeling too well so she's best ordered to rest. Plus if her sickness spreads to the other slaves, it's more money for me." John said to his daughter.

"Stop calling Mammy a slave father."

"You boy really want to test my nerves today huh? You can say whatever you want Elijah, but at the end of the day she is a slave. I own her. Hell I own all of them." John said to his son and laughed at the foolish boy. Eli stood up and almost punched his father, but he restrained himself.

"I think I've lost my appetite. If you please excuse me father." Eli spat at his father. He turned around to leave and ran into someone. She he caught her and they locked eyes, Eli was in love. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life. She had sparkling brown eyes and her dark skin made her even more beautiful.

"I'm so sorry Master Eli….." When she spoke Eli was more hooked than he already was. Her voice sounded like an angel spoke to him.

"Please call me Eli…"

"No! You may call him Master Eli." John boomed from the table. He was not liking this interaction. He didn't want his son to want any ideas.

"My apologies Master Jonathan….." The girl lowered her head and went to serve John. Later on that day Eli and Sally were out on a picnic and Sally noticed her brother was not his usual self.

"Elijah, if you don't tell me what's wrong right now I'm going to choke it out of you." Eli laughed at his sister. She was the person who knew him the most and they were so close. She was five years older than him, but they always did everything together. He doesn't know what he'll do when a suitor comes for her and which there have been plenty. Sally always found her way out of it.

"Why are we like this?"

"I'm sorry dear brother. I'm afraid I've lost you." Sally laughed.

"Why do we enslave people? If we are the fine christians that we are. Why do we do it? In the book of Exodus. You saw how God was got his people out slavery in Egypt. These people who preach about the bible, when they are so blinded!" Eli said as he watched the African's his father owned picking the cotton.

"It's because my dear brother, people like our father will never understand the true value of a life. They don't see the African people as humans, but a working body that will pick cotton for them. And sadly not many people think like us, brother." Sally gave him a small smile.

"I saw you looking at our new house servent." Sally smirked at her brother.

"I haven't had a clue what in the noot in cranny you are talking about Sal." Eli cleared his throat.

"Who are you trying to fool Elijah Benjamin." Sally slapped her brothers arm.

"All I'm trying to say is my dear lovely brother. Be careful around dad. I don't care what you do, but just know that the girls life will be in danger if you aren't careful. There are consequences Eli. But, as the doting sister that I am. I will help you in any way." The brother and sister finished their lunch and headed back to their house. A couple of days have passed since Eli had seen the beautiful girl and he was on the search for her. When he couldn't find her anywhere, Eli had given up. He headed to the library to read some law books because that's what he wanted to be. A lawyer. Summer break he enjoyed the most because it gave him the freedom to read and think.

When the fall would come again it would be his junior year at Harvard. Eli was taken out of his thought when he heard someone enter the library. It was her! She's so beautiful. As she got closer, the most lost of words Eli became.

"Master Eli…..your tea and biscuits." The girl said not looking up to Eli.

"Please call me Eli…...You needn't not call me Master Eli when my father isn't here." Eli lifted up the girls head by her chin.

"Yes….Ma….I meant Eli….." When she said his name, Eli was so happy.

"Please tell me your name?" Eli spoke softly.

"My name is Maya…..Maya Pope."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful person." Eli smiled at Maya. When Maya was about to leave, Eli struck up a conversation.

"Do you read Maya?" As soon as he asked that question he wanted to kick himself, because that look in Maya's eyes told it all.

"I can't read Eli….." Maya gave Eli a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry…..That was awfully rude me…..Would you like to learn?" Eli smiled brightly. Maya bit her lip and nodded. From that day on the two became inseparable. Eli and Sally made sure their dad had no suspicion. Sally loved Maya, she was like a sister Sally never had. The three of them were good friends. Eli would teach Maya to read and when Eli was busy Sally would take over. He also read to her. Their spot was deep in the Caldwell land. There was a tree that sat on a hill. Eli read Maya books that she took a liking to. Oliver Twist, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Emma, and Maya's favorite Pride and Prejudice.

Eli was reading the last chapter of Emma, Maya paused and looked up at him. Soon before they knew it their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. He loved Maya so much. It was young love. They couldn't get enough of each other. All summer long they were inseparable. All the servants knew and made sure they protected the two. Mainly Maya, because she was a gem to them all. He fell in love with her strubboness, her kindness, her innounce, her beauty, her everything.

Eli was alway careful when they they would get in sexual intimacy, because one he worried about her constantly. Two, if he impregnated her the baby would have to deal with the consequences of their forbidden love. He also worried that he wasn't good enough for her. There was this other house servant his name was Matthew and he would always catch the boy looking at his girl. Today was like every other. Eli caught a glimpse of Matthew and Maya laughing up a storm and he got so mad. In reality he was scared. He didn't want to lose Maya. Although their tuition was rough, he still loved her very much.

Later on that day Maya met Eli at their spot. She ran to his arms, but Eli barely responded to her hug and kiss.

"Eli what's the matter?" Maya asked worried.

"Nothing…..Let's just read okay?" Maya nodded and went along with it. When he was done reading Eli kissed Maya's forehead and left. For a week he was like this. He was quite and detached. Maya was worried now and she thought of the worst. He had his fun with her and he wanted to move on.

They were finishing up "A hero of our time." Maya couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I know why you're acting like this Eli…..And it's okay….I understand…..I'll ask to go back to the field if you don't want me around anymore.'" Eli made a face and then responded.

"What are you talking about Maya?"

"You've gotten bored with me and now you feel bad…..So you feel obligated to keep me around. Well you don't have to. I get it okay. I'm leaving." When Maya tried to get up Eli pulled her down and hugged her.

"Oh my love…..I am so sorry….I saw you with that Matthew boy and I got jealous…..More of scared really…...He could give you the life you deserve…..Someone who can love you out in the open….."

"Who are you to decide that for me Eli? I don't care about all that! I care about you. About us."

"I love you Maya."

"I love you too Eli." Eli kissed her with everything he got. They made love and it was like no other.

As the summer went by, Eli and Maya's love grew. Soon it was time for Eli to head back to Harvard. He wanted to transfer to a Southern University, but Maya wouldn't let him. She was so proud of her man. They said their tearful goodbyes and Eli headed to Harvard. They wrote everyday and their love grew. It was when Eli came home for WInter break, when things went downhill. They both missed each other so much that, they weren't careful when they were showing their love physically. A month after winter break, Maya started to get sick. First she thought it was a stomach bug, but soon the women around her confirmed that she was pregnant.

Of all the time in her life, Maya was scared. When she told Sally, she was scared for her. Sally did her best to hide the pregnancy from her father, but the baby was growing and there was no lying for that. When Eli returned in May, he was shocked to see her baby bump.

"We made a baby…" Eli cried and creased her growing stomach.

"We made a baby….." Maya confirmed.

"I love you so much Maya….." Eli went into planning mode. They would run away together before the baby was born and settle in the midwest, in a unclaimed territory, but the plan took time and their baby was still growing.

It was a month before the baby was due when Maya started to feel pain. Then she felt a wetness. Her water just broke, Mammy took her to the slaves quarters and got her ready. Soon Eli and Sally arrived. Eli got to Maya's side and held her hand.

"I love you so much baby…..And I'm going to love our child…..We are going to run away and live our life….." It was a difficult birth, but two hours later their baby girl was born. Eli kissed Maya and thanked her. Then Mammy started to notice something. She given birth to plenty of babies so Mammy knew a thing or two. Maya was bleed too much and the girl looked pale.

"Mammy I can't feel my legs…..Is that normal….." Maya asked trying not to get worried.

"You bleeding too much child…..And I can't do anything to stop it…"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MAMMY!?"

"Elijah….." Mammy gave him a sad look.

"No! No no no no no no…..Please God no!" Eli started to cry and Maya was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Eli…..I'm sorry…..I love you….."

"Maya no you're going to be fine! You're going to be okay! We are going to be okay!"

"Take care of her Eli…..Sally please help him….." Maya was crying and there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Read to me Eli…...Let me hear you read to me as I am about to meet our Lord…..Let me hold my baby girl…." They placed the baby in Maya's arms. Eli took her in his arms and started to read a random chapter in 'Pride and Prejudice'. It was Maya's favorite. He always carried it around with him.

"There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." As Eli read those words, Maya took her last breath on earth. She was gone the love of his life was gone, and he was a shall of who he was. Eli was numb, he couldn't feel anything. They made a life together and she left him. They were supposed to raise a family and grow old together. Sally still had to think about the baby. She told Eli her plan to take his daughter to the midwest and raise her for him.

He didn't care about anything at this point. But, Eli wanted his daughter safe, so he agreed.

"You haven't named her yet." Sally said as she was getting ready to leave during the night. Eli was quite for a while. Then he spoke.

"Olivia Maya Pope…Maya loved her mother and I want my daughter to always have a part of her. Do me a favor…..Don't come looking for me….It hurts me too much to look at our baby….."

"Eli….."

"No, Sally. I can't do it…..Just promise me you will watch out for her…"

"Okay Eli…..Okay….." They embraced and Sall, Olivia, and Mammy headed out.

30 YEARS LATER

Olivia looked out to her land. Well her Aunt Sally's land, but it was basically hers. Till this day she still think about her husband Edison. He was murdered by the confederates for being African American a year ago. It was the year 1863 and the Civil War was in full swing. Olivia prayed that the Confederates doesn't have control of Colorado, because as of now it was an unclaimed territory. Their little settle was small and close knit. Everyone lived together in peace. She damned Edison for doing business in Kansas. Now he was gone and she was left with a broke heart and two kids to raise on her own.

Her kids were all she had now and she damn well made sure they are going to live the best life. Sure she had her Aunt Sally, but her Aunt got her own family to rise too. It was a typical summer morning and Olivia was the first one up. She liked these moments when she could just think. Soon the children were up. Down came her oldest Carolyn and she was followed by Harrison her son.

"Morning mamma." They both said and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. The three of them had breakfast and got to their choirs.

The day passed and now it was supper time. When his meal was almost done Harrison realized something.

"Shoot."

"What is it baby?" Olivia asked her son.

"I forgot to lock up the barn Mamma."

"You better get to it young man! Dress warm it's getting chilly out there." Olivia warned.

"I'll help him mamma." Carolyn got up as well.

When the kids opened the front door a man fell into their house. He was wounded. Olivia also noticed her was a confederate. The man was tall and his body was well built. He had a long beard and his hair was long. Olivia immediately went to grab the gun and pointed at him.

"Please…...help…..me" That's all the man could say before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of your responses and advice! It means a lot to me.

"Mamma we got to help him!" Carolyn said in a panic, as Olivia was still pointing the gun at the confederate soldier.

"Carolyn! GET AWAY FROM HIM! He is the enemy! You know what they are fighting for!" Olivia spoke in a ger.

"But mamma you always said how we have to help people in danger! This man haven't done anything to us….."

"Yes, I understand that Carol, but it's what he fights for. Our people are suffering and you have to understand they are not good people."

"I think we should help him mamma….." Harrison spoke up, looking at the helpless man. Olivia and Carolyn both looked at the boy. Olivia finally sighed and nodded.

"Harrison, go get mommy some water and clothe. Carolyn, get me a knife, some of your Pa's alcohol and some restraints." Olivia gave her children commands. She knew the doctor was on his rounds and wouldn't be back for a while. Before she met Edison and started a family, she was being Doc apprentice. But, sometimes you have to do some sacrifices for the people you love.

The children hurried back with the supplies that Olivia asked for and she got to work. The soldier was shot in the stomach, thy, and soldier. Olivia ripped his shirt and couldn't help but notice that he was well built man. This also made her scared because what if he regained his full strength and decided to take advantage of her and the children. She couldn't think of that right now. Right now she had to worry about saving this man's life. Removing the bullets was one thing, but it was stopping the bleeding and making sure the wound doesn't get infected. Carolyn got on the floor and started to put pressure on the man's stomach wound.

Olivia started to dig into the wound to find the bullet and it took a little, but she finally found it. He's lucky because by the amount of blood coming out, Olivia knew something major was not hit by the bullet. Carolyn and Harrison started to clean the stomach wound with water then alcohol. Olivia removed the bullet from the man's thy and the children helped her clean it. Soon she had to get the shoulder bullet. That one was a challenge. She couldn't find it and there was too much blood. With one final attempt she got it out. Once all the wounds were all cleaned, Olivia began to stitch them.

The man was unconscious so it was a positive and a negative. Olivia stitched up the wound and started to wrap them up. He was not looking too hot. The soldier looked pale and his lips were blue. Olivia put a sling on his left hand and tied his hands up.

"He's going to stay in the barn."

"But, mamma!" Harrison responded. He was concerned that the man was going to freeze to death.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll be okay!" Carolyn assured her brother. Helping her mom with Harrison. Together all three of them placed the soldier in the barn. Harrison looked worried and he put the blanket over the wounded man and tucked it in.

Olivia smiled at the gesture, because he raised such amazing and caring kids. They were so mature for her age and were the best of her and Edison. Edison, was like a brother to her and although she never loved him romantically, but she did love him. Never in her life she thought she would lose him, but this was her life now and she has to make the best of it. Also, her Aunt Sally. Although, she never really knew how Aunt Sally and her got here, but all she knew was that: Aunt Sally was moving to the midwest and found her abandoned. Olivia always wondered why her parents didn't want her, but being the terrible way her people are treat, she wasn't upset.

She just gets so upset when she thinks about the ignorant white people who can't give her people freedom. They've used and abused her people so for long, when all they've ever wanted was freedom, and to be treated as equal. In her life time she knew she probably won't see it, but someday, Olivia hoped. She came out of her thoughts and led the children back into the house. Throughout the night Olivia couldn't sleep because she was scared for her children, with that confederate in their barn. Not to mention she was basically committing treason.

Although Colorado was an unclaimed territory, they still sided with the Union, which she was grateful for. So, for her to have helped a confederate, it makes it dangerous for the children. Not to mention how the Sheriff is in her favor. He was a close friend to Edison and so Jacob Ballard has been making his advances. It would never happen though because she knew men like Jacob. They wanted something they couldn't have, just for the heck of it. But, were they serious? Nope! A white man and a black woman? That was a No for men like Jake.

Plus she'd rather die alone than be with Jake. Also, Harrison never liked Jake anyway. Before Olivia knew it, the morning has come. She brought some water and bread and went to the barn. The man haven't woken up yet and his breathing was low. Olivia left the water and bread and went to make breakfast. After reading the Bible with the children the three of them spilt up to do their chores. Around the afternoon, Olivia went to redress the soldiers wounds. He was still unconscious, but was coughing a little. At the end of the week, he still haven't woken up, but Olivia was sure he was to be up any day now.

Sunday after the service, Olivia and the children got back home and she went to check on the soldier. Holding the gun Olivia went into the barn. She checked the bandages and they looked pretty good. As Olivia was about to leave, the soldier started to move. Olivia quickly grabbed the gun and pointed at him. He opened his eyes and Olivia was mesmerized. They were so blue. Olivia didn't know what the ocean looked like, but if she were to guess it would be the color of his eyes.

"Don't you dare move!" Olivia pointed the shotgun at the soldier. He stilled and didn't move a muscle.

"What's your name? And what are you doing here?"

"Can…...I….have….some….water…..please…..ma'am…" The man asked. Olivia nodded and fed him some water. He drank all of it and starred at this beautiful woman.

"My…..name….is…..Fitzgerald Thomas…..Grant…..The Third…...I am…..so…..sorry….I put you….into this situation….." Fitz choked out.

"Well, Fitzgerald. I'm Olivia Pope. As soon as you get better you better be out of my barn." Olivia spoke in a harsh tone.

"Yes….ma'am…..I'm sorry again…." Fitz said and closed his eyes again. He was still in much pain because of his injuries.

Two days later Fitz could finally stomach some food and he almost ate the whole loaf of bread. He asked Olivia if she could give him a shave and a haircut. Olivia nodded quietly and started with his beard. First she used the scissors to trim the bread, and then the raisor to make it hairless. Olivia's got to admit he did look good without his facial hair. That jawline was firm. Olivia shook her head and continued with the task. About an hour later she was done with his hair and Fitz looked like his normal self. Olivia gave him the mirror to look at and Fitz smiled.

"Thank...you..So much Olivia…."

"You never answered my question, Fitzgerald." Olivia said.

"What is that ma'am?"

"Why were you shot so many times and why you ended up in my barn."

"I know….I know….what you think of…..me….A confederate….A racist….A scum….We'll I want you to know that….You and your children are safe…..I am...working for the...Union." Fitz pauses to cough.

"I was in the Navy…..Went to Annapolis, which is the Naval Academy….I retired and attended Harvard for Law School…..I have only been….a lawyer for two years when the war broke out….I was approached by…..the leading generals to be a spy…..I signed up because….I think that slavery….should be abolished and everyone should be treated equally…..Unlike some of my colleagues….I don't see color and believe everyone should be equal…..We are made in God's image, and so if God doesn't want different colored people….He wouldn't have made them different….I think that we are all equal and….deserves an equal opportunity….."

Olivia was stunned to silence because here was this white man saying something that a white man wouldn't say. Then Olivia got skeptical.

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" Olivia asked.

"I would show you proof, but I lost all of my paperwork and my bags when the confederates soldiers caught on to me….I escaped from Texas and is being chased down by four men…..I got away for a while, but then when I was on the move to the midwest they started to catch on…...They might be in town Olivia…...All I'm asking for you to help me…..And to trust me…..I am so sorry….."

"First stop apologizing…..Second…..I don't why but I trust you…...But don't mistake me to be a fool…..If I find out you are lying I will not hesitate to shoot…."

"You have my word….Olivia…." Fitz looked intensely at Olivia. She saw herself being lost in his eyes. They were her very own 'Ocean eyes'. Olivia cleared her throat and left Fitz in the barn. Fitz was resting when he heard giggling. He heard footsteps approach and pretended to be asleep. When they got close to him, Fitz yelled out "BOOOO'! The children squealed and ran away. Outside he heard another lady's voice.

"Grandma Sally! HI!" The children ran over to Sally.

"My babies!"

"Silly grammy! We aren't babies anymore!" Harrison laughed. Sally was away on business and just arrived back. That's what she told Olivia and the children, but in reality she was meeting Eli.

FLASHBACK: To Sally's conversation with Eli.

Sally waited for Eli as she just arrived in New York City. Late as usual her brother was. As Sally watch Eli hasty make his way towards her. After Maya's death he was never the same. The light in his eyes was no longer there. As time passed she insisted he should meet Olivia, but Eli always refused. After graduating from Harvard Law, Eli never returned home. He was so fed with with his father, his mother, and basically the horrors of the south. He started small, but now Eli owned one of the largest law firms in the North.

"SALLY!" Eli ran to his sister and hugged her. He haven't seen her in five years.

"Oh my God Eli…!" Sally started to cry and Eli took her in his arms. They caught up during lunch and afterwards, Eli took her back to his home.

Eli was a bachelor. He never married and doesn't plan on it. Maya was the best of him and he would not love anyone else. Sally got settled in and took some time to rest. When it was dinner time she brought down a folder. Sally loves to draw and she drew a picture of Olivia. She knew Eli didn't want to know about Olivia because it hurt too much. They had a lovely conversation at dinner and when it was time for tea, Sally pulled out the picture she drew of Olivia. Sally didn't say much, but handed the picture to Eli. Eli was confused by looked at the picture.

"That's your daughter Eli….She just turned 30…"

"Sally….I don't want to hear this…." Eli looked at the picture of his daughter. His sweet Olivia, whom he never met.

"She is your daughter, Eli." Sally spat.

"I can't Sal…..She looks so much like Maya…..I just cannot." Eli cried. Sally pulled out the drawings of the children and handed it to Eli.

"All I'm asking that you make an attempt…..You're a grandpa Eli….Olivia married and has children….He poor husband was murdered…..So it's just her and the children."

"I can't hear this longer!" Eli went to get up, but Sally was getting upset!  
"She is your daughter ELI! DOES THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

"YOU THINK I LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE MY DAUGHTER? THAT IT HAS BEEN EASY FOR ME SINCE MAYA'S DEATH! I LOVED HER SO MUCH! SHE WAS THE BEST OF ME! And the society we live in…..I WOULD BE A DANGER FOR OLIVIA." Eli burnested.

"ALL I'M ASKING IS THAT YOU TRY ELI! THAT GIRL DESERVE TO KNOW HER FATHER IS ALIVE! I CAN'T KEEP LYING TO HER ANYMORE ELI!"

"Just….give me….some time okay?" Eli pleaded.

"Okay, brother okay." Sally sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback again. Much appreciated. I have seven exams and two lab practicals next week soooooo might not be updating for a little.

Olivia was walking to the barn to deliver Fitz's breakfast, when she realized how chilly the summer morning was. Why haven't he told her he was cold and needed the warmth in the house. It was still early summer so the temperature was always a mystery. When Olivia went into the barn, she found a very tired Fitz sleeping. Although he looked peaceful she knew he was in pain. Yesterday, Olivia felt his ribs and one felt/looked broken. She doesn't know how she missed that, but with that and the rest of his injuries Fitz was still in bad shape.

She brushed the curls off of his forehead to feel is he was warm and he was a little.

"Fitzgerald…..Wake up….You need to eat….." Fitz stirred and opened his ocean eyes.

"Hi…" He sighed. Waking up to Olivia's beautiful face was the best thing he needed to cure his pain.

"Hi…You need to eat this and I need to see if you can stand so we can get you into the house okay?" Olivia stroked his cheek.

"Ms. Pope….The house is for….you and the….children…..I don't want to impose….I'm perfectly fine…..out here…..."

"Please call me Olivia…And no you are coming in. It gets cold at night and in the morning. I saved your life and I'm not going to have you die out here. Now eat up." Olivia ordeded.

"Yes, ma'am. Only if you call me Fitz"" Fitz said and gave a small smile. He ate and afterwards was the hard part. Olivia put the plates to the side and got into position to help Fitz up. The first try was unsuccessful and Fitz yelled of pain and he ripped through his stitches. The second was the same and he was bleeding badly now.

"Okay, Fitz angle your body different to the left side and push off with your right." Fitz grinded his teeth to help with the pain and got up. Olivia grabbed him instantly and wrapped her arm around him.

Their body touching was like magic. Olivia shook her head because this can't happen. She can't be feeling like this. They would never work because let's face it a man like her is not going to fall for a women like her. Little did she know Fitz was already falling for Olivia. She managed to get him into the house and once he was on the bed, Olivia got to work with his stitches. She took off his shirt for him and got the water bucket with the sponge. While she was running the sponge though Fitz's chest, he did not take his eyes off of her.

She was just so beautiful. Olivia was probably the most beautiful woman he's seen and he's seen plenty of them. During his Navy and College days Fitz was well liked and enjoyed the company of women. Now, he's grown out of that and was proud of it, but Olivia was a true gem. From her high cheekbones, to the plump lips, leading to her beautiful skin color, and her infectious smile. She was just perfect. Her fingers felt amazing on his skin. Fitz could tell Olivia was insanely smart by the way she carries herself. He wonders why she's not a doctor because she's got all the credentials for them.

That's what made Olivia so beautiful was that she was grace personified. He would pretend to be asleep sometimes just to hear her read to him, that was his favorite thing. Fitz was so engrossed in Olivia that he didn't realized that she was done cleaning him and now working on redressing his stitches. Soon she was done and he got a little tired. The pains in the different part of his body were becoming unbearable.

"Livvie…" Fitz murmured. Olivia almost didn't catch it.

"Yes, Fitz….."

"Could….you…..read to me….? The pain is too….much…..I need something to focus on….." Fitz murmured.

"Okay…..Fitz." Olivia went over to her bookshelf and pulled out "The Hunchback of Notre Dame".

When Olivia started to read with her beautiful voice, it was like all the pain went away and Fitz felt at peace. Soon he was in dream land. Dreaming about Olivia. When the children woke up they were loud coming downstairs, but Olivia instantly sheeshed them and pointed at Fitz. Although, Olivia was sure he was knocked out cold.

"Oh mamma! You finally let Mr. Grant in!" Harrison leaped of joy. He always worried about Fitz the most. Even though he was afraid to approach him, but still was very curious. It was like he was Fitz's little shadow. Carolyn, just smiled because she knew this made her brother very happy.

After the siblings finished their breakfast, it was time for their choirs. A little bit later their Grandma Sally came by unannounced and they both looked at each other like "AH OH" for their mom. When Sally came by after her trip, Olivia made the children promise not to say anything about Fitz and they did. Well now that he was in their living room/ kitchen on the bed resting, it should be interesting. Sally was someone you did not want to piss off so the children were curious to how it would play out.

Sally went into the house and found a man that she has never seen before laying in a bed. He looked in bad shape.

"Olivia Maya Pope." Olivia was cleaning upstairs when she heard her Aunt. AH Oh this was not good. Fitz made her promise not to reveal his identity. She had to think of something quick.

"Hi Ma….." Even though Sally was her aunt, this was the only parents figure she's known her whole like. Olivia would often wonder why Aunt Sally was very vague when it comes to how they got to where they are.

"Olivia! Who is this? And why is he so hurt?"

"He was a man in need!"

"You let in a stranger to you house! Not even knowing who he was or what he was doing at your house?" Sally was mad, but she was more worried about her niece and the children.

"What was I supposed to do Ma? Let him die?"

"You hand him over to the police! That's what you do!"

"By the time we would have rode to town he would have already been dead. Doc, is on his rounds so his best chance of survival was though me. You were the one who taught me to help anyone possible, and not to see color."

Sally was about to speak when she noticed Fitz's bloody uniform.

"A confederate? You are helping a confederate? When I taught you all that you know I taught you to help people that aren't racist and still want to enslave humans." Sally was really heated now.

"Ma…..it's not what it seems….I know what I'm doing okay?"

"Livia….."

"Ma…...Trust me on this okay?" Olivia pleaded to her Aunt.

"Okay, Livia. You are a grown woman and I trust you." Sally finally calmed down. Something told her there was more to this soldier's story.

"I'm sorry….. Ma'am…..I don't mean….To cause any trouble….." Fitz finally speaking up. He didn't like that he was an inconvenience to Olivia. Sally went over to the man and looked at him. She had a thing where if she looked into someone's eyes she could tell if they are genuine or not. She looked Fitz in the eyes and saw nothing but honesty and kindness. His blues eyes told her Olivia was safe.

"I am Fitzgerald….Thomas….Grant….The Third….A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Fitz held out his hand. Sally shook it.

"Please to meet you Fitzgerald. I trust that you mean no harm to my Livia and her children. Mark my words if you hurt her or the children I will personally see to it that you are not breathing. Ya understand?" Sally was tough as nails.

"Perfectly, ma'am." Fitz gave her a small smile and went back to bed. Sally and Olivia, had tea and talked for a while. After she left the children were done with their choirs and it was lunch time. They came in and Fitz had woken up too.

"Mamma, could I sit near Mr. Grant and eat?" Harrison asked. Olivia hesitated for a moment, but looking at Fitz he gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, you may." Harrison smiled and dragged a chair near Fitz. He then went to go get their food.

"Hi….I'm Harrison."

"Hi, Harrison. I'm Fitzgerald, but you can call me Fitz."

"Mamma said we have to call you Mr. Grant."

"Well, if it's okay with your mom…..You can call me Fitz." Fitz smiled at the adorable boy. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"So, Fitz….Why were you so hurt?" Harrison asked with curiosity.

"I was running from some bad people….They almost caught me….but here we are." Fitz smiled at the boy. Throughout the lunch Harrison had so many questions for Fitz, and he was so patient with the boy. Olivia was impressed because Fitz paid attention and asked Harrison questions of his own. They spent the whole day talking and bonding. When it was time for dinner she basically had to pry Harrison away from Fitz. Harrison hung on every word that Fitz spoke. Although, Fitz was tired he stayed up for the boy and answered all the questions. Olivia has raised amazing children.

After supper the children read their bible verses and now it was time to head to bed. They both said "Goodnight to Fitz" and headed upstairs.

"Livvie….."

"Yes, Fitz…."

"Tell me something about yourself…"

"Ummm…..okay….." Olivia knew she was going to sitting for a while, so she went over to the new candle, but realized the extra matches were next to Fitz.

"Please, would you light my candle?" Olivia spoke. Fitz reached over and tried his best to start the match. When he lit the candle she placed it and sat down next to him.

'What do you want to know about me?" Olivia asked.

"Everything. I just want to listen….to...your...voice…..I'm sorry….that came out….weird…" Fitz laughed. He was like a nervous school boy around her.

"Well let's see…...For as long as I've known I've been here settled with my Aunt. She….the only family I know…...She's like a mom I've never had….That's why I call her Ma. When I was younger I wanted to be a doctor and followed Doc around. I almost became one until Edison proposed to me….."

"Why did you stop your dream of becoming one?" Fitz asked and coughed a little.

"Because, Eddie wanted children and when you have children….Everything changes…"

"For what it's worth Livvie…..I think you would make a great doctor…..I can see it now….Doctor Pope…..Don't give up your dream…...Just….Don't give up." Fitz gave Olivia a small smile.

"What about you Mr. Spy. Tell me about yourself."

"Well….my father is a very influential Senator of the South…...Growing up I hated how he treated the African American people. My grandpa owned a plantation and my father was just like him. He went to Yale so I went to The Naval Academy and Harvard. I wanted to be nothing like my father….

I saw what….he did to the women around the house….I was disgusted…..When I was old enough to attend college…..I left home and never returned…..I just don't understand why people treat other people inhumanity…..Just because of their skin color….Why can't we all just accept our differences and make the country better…..?" Fitz was getting upset because this topic always made him so mad.

"That's just the world we live in Fitz…...Maybe someday we'll all be equal….But not in our lifetime….."

"See you shouldn't feel that way and it makes me sick what your people are going though….Which is why I signed on….We cannot live like this anymore….Change needs to be made…."

Olivia was very impressed by Fitz and loved how he had an open mind about everything.

"Once you travel the world…...Olivia….you view it differently…" Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled at her. They continued to talk, laugh and enjoy each other's company. Fitz found it music to his ears when he made Olivia laugh. He was a man in love, with an incredible woman. When Fitz got tired, Olivia read him to sleep. Olivia put the book away when she saw that he was asleep. Olivia reached over and kissed Fitz's forehead.

"Goodnight…...Fitz…."

Throughout the next week, Olivia, the children and Fitz got to know each other better. He was feeling a little better and started to help around the house. When Fitz would help, Olivia would fuss over him and worry. Fitz never got annoyed and let Olivia help him. Harrison did not let Fitz out of his sight. That boy loved that man. He needed a male figure in his life and Fitz was perfect for him. It was Sunday and the four of them were having a relaxing day. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Olivia went to answer the door and when she opened it there was a well dressed older white man at her door steps. He was properly dressed and looked strikingly like her Aunt Sally.

"Can I help you sir?" Olivia asked and the man had tears in his eyes.

"Olivia…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Surprise update because I needed a break from studying! Like if I look at one more quizlet question, I might go crazy! But, thank you again for the kind reviews! Much love to all of you! I was thinking of Eli as Mark Harmon. What do you guys think?

"Yes, this is she…..Can i ask what is your business here?" Olivia asked in confusion. She was so confused because this man was basically crying in front of her.

"Sir…." The man took a little bit to gather himself together and then spoke.

"Hello…..my name is Elijah Caldwell….."

"You're Ma's brother?" Olivia asked in shock because she remembered when she was younger Ma talking about her brother that was a lawyer.

"Um….yes….I am…..I am your father Olivia….." Eli spoke with tears in his eyes. After Sally left, Eli did a lot of thinking.

The more he looked at Sally's drawing of Olivia, the more he wanted to meet his daughter. The best of him and Maya. On top of that he's learned that he's a grandpa. He did his dance of denial, but now it was time to face the truth. Eli was alone living a life with no family. He wanted to meet his daughter and tell her how sorry he is that he wasn't there for basically all of her life. Eli, came out of thought when Olivia spoke up. Actually she laughed.

"Hahahaha right…..And I'm Abraham Lincoln!" Olivia was in shock and this was her way of responding. How does a African American woman react when she has a older white man telling you that you are his daughter?  
"I know it is hard to believe, but I am your father…..You have grown up to be a beautiful and strong woman…...Just like your mom…"

"Sir…..I think you are clearly mistaken and delusional…...I am an orphan…..Aunt Sally picked me up while she was on her way to settle here because…...You know what I think this is all a mistake and you should probably leave." Olivia was getting upset now. It was too much for her to process. Her whole life has basically been a lie. Fitz hearing that Olivia was upset, tries to get up to see what in the hell is going on.

The children seemed to hear the commotion and came downstairs. Harrison was instalty by Fitz's side helping him get up and reach Olivia. The three of them reached Olivia and became very defensive. She was visibly upset and Fitz did not like that.

"Harrison…..and Carolyn…..Could you please go fetch your grandmother please!" Olivia asked her children. They silently nodded and ran off towards Aunt Sally's house.

"Is everything okay Livvie…..?" Fitz asked in a protective tone. Even though he was clearly still recovering from his bullet wounds, but he would lay down his life for Olivia and the children.

"No, it's not! I have no idea what's going on. When Ma get's here all will be settled." Olivia looked up at Fitz's concerning blue eyes. Her ocean eyes. They seem to calm her down. Eli observed what was going on and did not like it. The way that man was looking at his daughter was he way he looked at Maya. While Olivia looked at him the way Maya did. This was not good. A love like theirs will only end in tragedy. Eli cleared his throat and got the attention of Fitz and Olivia.

"Please come in until Ma gets here Mr. Caldwell." Eli nodded and went into the home. Everything reminded him of Maya, she was just like her mother. Eli, was proud of Olivia. She seems to be doing fine for herself. He prayed to God that those children weren't with this man in front of him. After what Maya and him went though, Eli would never wish that on anyone. Yes, he barely knows Olivia, but she was still his daughter and she deserves the best life possible. Although, in America he fears for her safety. No matter if she was in the north or the south.

"Would you like some coffee? Tea?" Olivia asked as she fussed around the kitchen and her hands were shaking. Fitz limped over to Olivia and held her hands in his. He looked at Olivia in the eyes and spoke.

"Deep breaths, Livvie…..Breath with me…..In….(inhale)...Out…(exhale)..." The two did that for a while and it seemed to calm Olivia down. She didn't even wait for Eli response and got him some tea. She loved tea, but didn't know what Eli was a tea person as well. She bit her lip as she was making the tea Eli observed. It was insane because he did the same as he was making his tea, with lots on his mind. Eli was going to comment on their similarities but decided against it. Olivia was already upset and he didn't want to add more fuel to the fire.

After a tense and awkward waiting period, Sally came bursting through the door. She felt like the wind knocked out of her when she saw Eli sitting there. Sally knew Olivia's heart was going to be broken because of the news she was about to hear.

"Ma….This man is claiming that he is my father…..Please tell me it's wrong…...That you haven't lied to me my whole life…..That you kept this from me Ma…" Olivia asked Sally with tears dripping down from her face. Fitz didn't like to Olivia cry, but the situation they were in he understood why Olivia would react the way she would.

"Livia…...Eli and I can explain…" Sally responded with tears running down her face as well.

"Oh my god…." Olivia gasped and held her stomach.

"I can explain all of it Olivia…" Eli spoke up. He did like seeing his daughter cry because of him.

"What is this some game? That one day you'd just pop in here and turn my life upside down?!" Olivia yelled at her father. "Where have you been all my life? You know what don't answer that. I know that answer. You were too ashamed of me. Did you take advantage of my mother. Is she alive?" Olivia angrily spat at Eli.

"Please…..Olivia….just hear me out okay…..?" Eli begged and after staring her supposed father down, she nodded.

"I loved your mother so much Olivia. There wasn't a single thing I wouldn't do for her. She was our new house worker and when I saw her I fell in love with her instantly…...Your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I am not just talking about physical beauty, but emotionally and mentally as well…..She was my everything…...Soon your mother and I became madly in love…..but our love was forbidden…..So we were secret lovers…..Mainly because my father would have killed her if our love was ever uncovered….I was studying to be a lawyer in Harvard….

After I came home for Christmas…..your mother got pregnant with you…...When I came home for the summer and found out…..I was the happiest man alive…..I was willing to give it all up for your mom and you…...She was my everything…...So, I planned to move out here in the unclaimed territory where my father couldn't reach us…..And I would be with my family…..Live a simple farmers life…...Everything was going as planned till it was time to bring you in the world….Your mom she was so brave and when you were born she and I were so happy….But….life….doesn't alway goes as planned….She was…..She was…..(Eli couldn't speak because it hurt so much to talk about Maya's death.) She was…..bleeding too much…..The housewives….there was nothing they could do for her…...Your mother loved it when I read to her…Her…...favorite book was Pride and Prejudice…..I carried it everywhere I went…...So her last request as she was taking her last breaths on Earth was that she holds you and I read to her….I held the both of you and started to read…..Not long after your…..mom….she….passed away….." Eli hung his head and cried.

Olivia was crying, Sally was crying, the children were old enough to comprehend what was occurring and they had tears in their eyes. Olivia didn't even noticed that she was in Fitz's amrs. He held her to his best ability.

"Why…..did you not….want…..me…..?" Olivia looked so broken….

"I…..had Sally take care of you…..because…..You reminded me so much of Maya and I was a broken man…...If you stayed with me…..your life would be in danger…..I already lost the love of my life…..I couldn't lose my daughter as well…..I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me…..I couldn't fathom a world without her…...I still can't…..I think about her everyday…..We were supposed to be together….raise you…..have more children…..grow old….and watch our grandkids…" Eli cried some more.

Olivia just stayed in Fitz's arms and took it all in. Right now it was too much she needs to process all of this.

"This is too much for me….right now…..Ma….Mr. Calwald…..Please leave…..I just….I just need some time…..Please…" Eli and Sally nodded and quietly left. When they did the children came rushing to her and she held them in her arms. Fitz tried to leave because he felt like he was intruding, but Olivia entered her arms and held him too. Fitz gave her a small smile and hugged her back.

"Mamma….what will you do?"

"I don't know baby….I just don't know….." Olivia responded to Carolyn. When the children felt that their mom has calm down they let her go but stayed in the kitchen with her.

"Livvie…..what can i do? Tell me what I can do to make it better….."

"Keep being you Fitz….." He cupped her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. Then Olivia realized that Fitz has been up for a while. She took him in her arms and lead him back to his bed.

"Read to me….." Fitz whispered. Olivia nodded and reached over for a candle.

"Please….would you light my candle." It was quickly becoming their thing. While Fitz rested the children helped Olivia make dinner. They knew she needed them the most right now. Olivia was blessed to have the children she has, because they didn't leave her side for one bit. As she was stirring the stew, Harrison hugged her from behind.

"I got you Mamma…..Love you….."

"Oh Harry…..Mommy love you so much my sweet boy…" Olivia turned around and hugged her son.

When dinner was ready Harrison got Fitz up and they were having their boy time. Dinner was with great conversation, although the children did everything they could to cheer Olivia up. After cleaning up for dinner, Olivia read some more to Fitz. Hearing her voice was like hearing an angels voice. Soon, Fitz was asleep. Olivia closed the book, blew up the candle, and kissed Fitz on the forehead. She tucked the children in and headed to bed.

Later on that night Fitz woke up to some rattling. He thought he was just hearing things, but started to hear noises. Fitz panicked because he thought the men have found him, he must do everything he could to protect Olivia and the children. He got up and went to grab the shovel that was across the room. When the intruders entered he yelled and hit the man. Olivia instantly shot up hearing Fitz yell. When she went downstairs Fitz was on the ground and he was bleeding bad.

She instantly grabbed her shot gun and fired. It hit one man on the shoulder. The children were up now and Harrison and Carolyn both grabbed sticks. One of the men pulled out a gun and as he was about to shoot Fitz grabbed his foot and pulled him down. He was wrestling with him on ground. The man was trying to shoot him with his other gun. Olivia and the children knocked out the the third man and were successful. They went over to Fitz and Olivia used the end of her gun to knock the man out. Fitz was relieved and he passed out. He ripped through all of his stitches and bandages.

Olivia and the children got sat Fitz up and worked on tying up the three men. When they were done, Olivia and the children took Fitz to Olivia's room. She quickly readdressed his wounds and got him situated. Olivia sent the children to go fetch Sally and eventually they would get the sheriff. Before she left she made them promise not to say anything to the sheriff about Fitz. After a little bit he woke up in a panic.

"Shhhhh….shhhhh….Your okay…...I'm okay….The children are okay…..You saved us Fitz….." Fitz let out a sigh of relief.

"You almost died…"

"I know….."

"Don't do it again…" Olivia cupped his cheek.

"Okay….."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I've been MIA guys! Semester hitting me hard and my college is hosting Eurosim, which is model European Union. My alter ego is Angela Merkel sooooo I am super super busy. But, I did find some time for an update, yay lol! Also, because if I drink with my German friends again I will destroy my liver and other working kidney lol. Enjoy this chapter.

Jake got off his horse and headed into the Pope's household. He was surprised to see the three men tied up and Olivia and the kids alright. If he was being honest they didn't looked scared or spooked at all. He hired these three guys because he thought that it would make Olivia realize that she needs a man in her life. Not that he was going to marry her or anything, but she'd be a nice mistress for him. The children were decent so he didn't mind them, but what Jake wants he gets. Especially when you are the sheriff of the town.

"What happened here?" Jake asked pretending to be shocked.

"These skallywags done tried to come into this house and mess with my babies." Sally spoke for Olivia. Jake went over and tried to hug Olivia, but she stepped away. He cleared his throat and put some space between them.

"Well, I'm glad everyone's okay. Mark my words I will make sure these men get what they deserve. Now do y'all mind telling me what exactly happened?"

"I'm Sally's brother Eli and Olivia's been kind enough to let me stay here since Sally's house is very crowded. I was asleep when I heard these noises and alerted everyone and we all fought them off." Eli answered for his daughter. Not knowing the full extended story of the man they were hiding upstairs. Plus he didn't have a good feel about this Sheriff, and Eli's gut feeling was always right. He saw Olivia sigh in relief and nod at him as a thank you. It was slow, but it's a start to build a relationship with her. Eli wants to be in her life and in his grand children's lives. They are such well mannered children, but isn't surprised because from what's he heard from Sally. He never really got to thank his sister for raising his daughter for him.

Soon some of the deputies started to arrive and they took the men to the jailhouse. Fitz woke up the the noises of people and saw a younger man hugging Olivia. He doesn't know what washed over him, but he didn't like that man touching his Livvie. He seems to be an officer of the law. Fitz observed the man going over to ruffle Harry's hair and the boy pried his hand away. Kids are usually a good judge of character and if Harry, who is the sweetest boy that Fitz's knows, doesn't like the man then there's something wrong.

When the men finally left, Olivia came upstairs to check up on Fitz.

"Hi…...How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"I'm fine." Fitz spoke and Olivia was taken back because Fitz was in a good mood a while ago, for him to be rude to her kind of pissed her off.

"Okay, Mister tell me what's got you all upset?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing." Fitz answered and looked away.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that." Olivia challenged.

"That sheriff guys…..I didn't like him." Fitz sighed and gave in. There was no way he could ever be mad at Olivia.

"Ohhhhh I see…...Fitz…..you have no right really to be upset about…...I'm sorry that came out harsh, but you don't have to worry about Jake. I know men like him and they are nowhere near men like you…...Okay…..?" Olivia went over and cupped Fitz's cheek. He sighed and leaned into her hand. Keeping their eyes connected he took Olivia's hand and kissed the inside of her palm. Both didn't know what was going on between them, but whatever it was felt comfortable and right.

Olivia went downstairs to get the water and supplies needed for Fitz's sponge bath. When everything was ready she headed back upstairs. The children had gone over to Sally and Eli to Sally's house. They needed a break and wanted to visit their Uncles and Aunts whom were a delight to the children. Olivia got her things settled and helped Fitz out of his shirt and then she carefully undressed his bandages. She checked how the wounds were healing and they were healing very well. When Olivia sees Fitz's body, she always gets amazed. How does one even keep that up?

Fitz saw Olivia blush as she began to wash his chest. He let out a breath of relief as she ran the sponge across his chest. Throughout it the two never lost eye contact. His eyes were bluer than before and Olivia felt like she was right at the ocean. In all of those adventure books she read, some described the sea to be crystal blue. Those were Fitz's eyes. She moved to his back and ran the sponge across it. Fitz was in heaven, her hands on his naked flesh felt amazing. Once she was done with his back she worked on his arms and neck. Olivia went to sit back down next to Fitz's and she stumbled down.

She landed on his chest and their eyes connected. Soon their faces were getting close to one another, finally their lips connected. Olivia's lips were plump and they were so soft. Fitz grabbed ahold of Olivia's face and deepen the kiss. He's been wanting to do this since he opened his eyes. She was just too gorgeous for him. Olivia has never been kissed like this before. Fitz's kiss was not too demanding, but a perfect mix of force and passion. Soon their tongues were dueling and Olivia was on top of him.

Finally when she couldn't breathe anymore Olivia pulled back. She put her hand on Fitz's chest and took a deep breath. He had a boyish grin on him and she was pretty sure she got him speechless. Olivia blushed again and started to put fresh bandages on Fitz's wounds.

"Your hands feel amazing on my body, Livvie….." Fitz smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"What are we doing Fitz…?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. You have a heart of gold. Although, I am not worthy of you…..I would be lucky to have you…" Olivia was taken back by his answer.

"One step at a time okay…?"

"Okay….." Later on that night the children came back and Olivia made the family a meal. After dinner the children got ready for bed and Olivia got to the point of reading to Fitz. He opened his arms and Olivia went willing into them. There cuddled together she read to him and felt completely safe in his arms.

While in town Nathan Forrest and two of his officers road in. They headed straight into the Sheriff's office. They were pissed and they were on a haunt for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. A traitor to his own country and Nathan promised himself he would find Fitzgerald Grant no matter what. He had them all fooled, but Nathan always knew there was something about Fitz. Captain Forrest was ruthless man and one not to be messed with, so when Jake saw him standing in front of the office, he was loss of words.

"Captain Forrest…..What brings you here?"

"Sheriff, I'm looking for a prisoner of war and I believe he might be hiding in your town. I need y'all's help to find him."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in while, but I finally found some time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and happy reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

When Olivia woke up she realized that she was not in her bed, but Fitz's. He was sleeping so peacefully, she just stopped and starred. He really was a beautiful man. As his chest rose up and down she realized Fitz was her sense of calm. Always brought peace to her and calmed her storm. Olivia got out of bed and looked back at Fitz. God he was so handsome. She brushed his curls and headed up to her bed so the children won't see them sharing a bed. She doesn't know what's going on between her and Fitz, but they have to figure it out soon. No matter who wins the war, a marriage between the two of them were highly unlikely.

Olivia went back to sleep and when she woke up she heard giggles coming from downstairs. Olivia got out of bed, dressed and headed downstairs. There she saw an adorable sight. The children were making breakfast with Fitz. While attempting to. Harry had powder all over his face and carolyn had powder on her clothes. Fitz was laughing and whisking eggs.

"Morning everyone!" Olivia smiled at the trio.

"Morning Mamma!" The two responded.

"Morning Livvie." Fitz smiled.

"What have y'all done with my kitchen?" Olivia asked as she let out a laugh.

"We'll mamma we were hungry and you were sleeping so peacefully…..So, Fitz was up and offered to make us breakfast." Harry answered. He looked up ay Fitz with a glow in his eyes. Her son had definitely become attached to Fitz.

"Yeah, mamma. We are making pancakes and eggs." Carolyn smiled.

"Do y'all need my help?" Olivia starts to roll up her sleeve.

"NOPE! No, ma'am. You just sit there and rest. We got it covered here. Time to show you my culinary skills. I shall make today's lunch and dinner as well." Fitz spoke and pumped out his chest.

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. She took a seat and watched the three interact. It was beautiful to see and Olivia realized that Fitz was like a father figure in their lives. That made her happy, but scared her at the same time. They could not be a normal family, society will not accept them. Olivia was taken out of her thought when Fitz came over to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." Olivia gave him a small smile. He would hug her or kiss her but the children were around and they have agreed on whatever was going on between them, they would keep it from the children. At least for now.

He gave her a knowing look and smiled at her. They would talk later, when the children goes over to Aunt Sally's house. They finished making breakfast and sat down to eat. When Olivia bit into the pancakes, they tasted amazing. They were so soft and have vanilla flavoring to them. With syrup it made it so much better. The scrambled eggs were done just right.

"Fitz….these taste amazing…..How did you learn how to cook?" Olivia asked as she put a fork full of pancakes in her mouth.

"I learned from my mom….She is an amazing cook and I'm a mama's boy so I stayed around her and learned from her." Fitz smiled.

"Well, I can't wait for lunch and dinner because these are heavenly." Olivia ate some more and Fitz smiled at her. The children were tearing into their breakfast. Usually they are talkative, but today the pancakes were so good and they were starving. After breakfast the children started their choirs for the day. Fitz saw that the field needed some plowing.

"Livvie, does someone plow the fields for you guys? If not I can plow for you…"

"Fitz….there is not way in hell I am letting you plow. You are still recovering and would not be able to do it."

"Yes, ma'am. So fiesty." Fitz laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"Fitz….." He kisses her neck.  
"Fitz….." He kisses her cheek.

"Fitzzzzzz…" He puts a hand on her cheek and pulls her in for a kiss. Olivia responds immediately and the kiss turns passionate. Soon they pull apart because both needed air. Fitz looks down at Olivia and smiles at her. He kisses her nose and started to clean the dishes. He was such a good man, Olivia couldn't help but admire him.

After they were finished with the dishes, Fitz helped Olivia with household chores. When they were almost done, she noticed Jake heading towards the house.

"Fitz you need to go upstairs right now, because if he sees you, he will report you. Okay, please."

"Livvie….I'm not afraid of this fool. Plus he can't keep his hands to himself.'

"Fitz please…"

"Okay, Livvie…..Okay." Fitz hurried his way upstairs.

Olivia opened the door for Jake and gave him a fake smile. She really doesn't know why he's here.

"Hi Jake, what brings you around these parts?"

"Hi Liv, we it seems that we have a fugitive on the loose. He's a very dangerous man Liv and I'm worried about you and the children." Jake said and Olivia wanted to laugh because Fitz was upstairs and she knew the truth.

"Jake, I am perfectly fine. If my family and I can handle three men. I think we are fine."

"You don't understand Liv. This man is a highly trained military personal." Jake was getting frustrated because Olivia was being naive.

"I will keep an eye out for him, Jake. But, the children and I will be fine." Olivia took the wanted poster from Jake and lead him out of the house. They conversed for a little and then Jake left. When he did she observed the poster. It was a picture of the way Fitz used to look. Long hair and a beard. Now that he had a haircut and a clean shave, Olivia prayed the he'll be okay. She went back into the house and headed upstairs to her room.

"Fitz…..They got you on a wanted poster." Fitz went over and took the poster from Olivia. This could only mean one thing. They Nathan Forrest has found out he's around here and probably going to be setting up camp in this town soon. Nathan never liked him because their Commanding Officer always favored Fitz over Nathan. Fitz was well liked by all of the squadron, but he never forgot what he was there for. Through the years Nathan grew to lothe Fitz, so this makes it worse. When they found out Fitz true identity, Nathan swore he was going to make Fitz life a living hell.

"Livvie…..You all are in danger because of me…..There are men looking for me and I'm afraid they are in town…...I must leave…..I can't live with myself knowing that I am putting you and the children in danger." Fitz looked like he was in agony.

"Fitz…..look at me….." Fitz still doesn't look at her.

"Look. At. Me." Fitz finally looked up with tears forming in his eyes.

"You are NOT going anywhere. You aren't bringing us danger. All of us are just fine and we are happy because of you. Okay…? You can't leave me…..You just can't when I just found you….." Olivia got emotional.

"Okay….baby...Okay…." Fitz took her into his arms and they kissed. Olivia and Fitz stayed in each other's arms until it was time to make lunch. For lunch Fitz and the kids made soup and home made bread. Olivia could have sworn the bread was the best bread she's had. Soon it was time to take the children over to Aunt Sally. When they arrived, Eli opened the door. He's been wanting to come over, but didn't want to upset her.

"Olivia…..Hi….." Eli spoke first. The children went to find their cousins to play with. Noticing that Eli wanted to talk to her but didn't know how Olivia spoke first.

"Would you like to take a walk dad….." Eli couldn't believe what he was hearing because here was his daughter calling him dad.

"Yes, I would love that….." Eli went to grab his hat and they ventured out.

"Olivia…..I just want to apologize for everything again. I am grateful that you are willing to have me in your life…..It means a lot to me….."

"It's going to take some time, but I want to get to know you dad…..I want us to have a father and daughter relationship….."

"Those words are music to my ears….I would love that and willing to do anything to build our relationship. You mean the world to me….Olivia you are the piece of your mother I have left…...I miss her so much it hurts…..Sometimes the pain is too much to bare…"

"I miss her too and I didn't even meet her….Will you tell me more about her…" Olivia asked her father.

"It would be my pleasure…..You an your mother look so like…...Also, personality as well…..She would have been so proud of you. Maya, loved life and never blamed God for what was happening to her…..She was so good with children as well and all around I loved everything about her….

One night we talked about how when you were born she would read to you every night till you've grown up…..She was scared, but so excited to have you and I was too….."

"Thanks dad…"

"Anytime honey…." Eli continued to talk about Maya and Olivia loved listening to all of it. She got to know more about her dad as well. Towards the end of the walk, Olivia learned that her dad was a kind and caring man. He loved her mom so much. It was just that life and fate got in the way. When they were close to Sally's house, Olivia was laughing at something Eli said and she paused.

"Dad…"

"Yes, honey." Eli smiled.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I would love to….."


End file.
